Newtech Knight
Backstory Johnathan Blake Grayson was the son of Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon, better known as Nightwing and Batgirl. Ever since he was a toddler, Bruce Wayne had retired and passed the mantle of Batman on to Dick Grayson with Damian Wayne becoming the new Nightwing. John was then was trained constantly by Dick to become the next Robin. He excelled in almost everything he did and finally became Robin on his 12th birthday. After nearly 2 years of working with his father as Robin, John felt that he'd grown out of the whole "sidekick" role. He also knew that if his father was to view him as an equal, he would need a serious upgrade on life. He began experimenting with the technology in the Batcave behind his father and Damian's backs, and decided to run away from home. He sought out the original Batman: Bruce Wayne, who was (at the time) working out of the Watchtower assisting the Justice League with information. At first, Bruce refused to train him. However, once John explained to Bruce that he was the new Robin under his father, Bruce decided to let John prove himself worthy to be trained. John struggled against his foes, but eventually came out on top. Bruce agreed to train him and put John through many rigorous tests and training scenarios. John struggled at first, but eventually got through them with ease. After finally completing his training, John realized that if he was to upgrade, he couldn't stay Robin. He decided to don a new suit, one inspired by the original Nightwing suit worn by his father. He then decided that it was time that his new tech assisted the rise of a new, future knight. He also realized that it's a perfect fit for a new codename, donning the guise of Newtech Knight. Newtech then headed back to Gotham, was scolded by his father for leaving, but was then consoled by his mother as she confessed to John that (though he'd never admit it) his father did something quite similar when he was younger. John was suprised by this news but not entirely shocked as his mother always said the 2 were more alike than John had originally thought. Nevertheless, John and his father made up and continued to fight crime, but as partners rather than hero and sidekick. One day, however, John and Dick investigated a lead on Two Face, but fell into a massive trap. It was a coalition of Killer Croc, Clayface, Two Face, Riddler, and Penguin. Dick fought as hard as he could to get John out of there safely, but was badly wounded in the process. John did escape with his father's body before they could unmask the dying hero, but he died later that night in the Batcave. John grew too depressed to go out and fight crime, and for nearly a month the only thing he did relating to the Batcave and Newtech Knight persona was train. Bruce decided to once again take on the mantle of Batman (donning a new high tech suit) and this gives John some newfound hope for Gotham (as-though he loves his father- he believes that Bruce is the better Batman). Later on, however, Darkseid invaded Earth. John and Barbara escaped and carried the news of the invasion to Bruce who was already at the auxillary Batcave in Detroit with Red Hood (Jason Todd), Nightwing (Damian Wayne), and Red Robin (TIm Drake). Bruce, John, Damian, Jason, Fire, Ice, Guy Gardner, Hawkgirl, Impulse, Beast Boy, Black Canary, Arsenal, Orion (Darkseid's son who fights on the side if good), and Black Lightning all confronted Lex Luthor who was alongside Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, Sinestro, a new metahuman called Fracture, Black Adam, and Bizarro. They all come together and form Dark Hammer- the Human/Metahuman Resistance. John then decided to retake the guise of Newtech Knight in order to stop Darkseid for good, now donning a suit of high tech armor for himself. Newtech later became one of the known survivors of Darkseid's attack on the resistance base, and escaped with Quincy and the others into the past in order to prevent the coming threat of Darkseid. Powers & Abilities '-Advanced tactician' -'Superhuman Strength: '''Newtech wears a high tech suit of armor which grants him multiple enhancements '-Superhuman Agility: Even without the suit, Newtech is extremely limber and agile, as his father is an ex-acrobat '-Superhuman Durability: '''Newtech's suit grants him enhanced durability as well '-Flight: 'Newtech's suit also grants him the ability to fly '-Marksmanship: 'Newtech is a natural at using a batarang '-Weaponry: Newtech can use many forms of weapons including bow staff and dual escrima sticks '-Martial Arts: '''Newtech was trained by both Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson -'''Advanced in technology' '-Brilliant deductive skills: '''He was trained by both Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson '-Possesses Advanced technology: Newtech's also got a variety of advanced gadgets Weaknesses -He is still human inside of the suit. Weapons '''-Batarang Equipment '''-Dark Spectre Batsuit: '''Netwtech's high tech suit of armor